I kissed Ping
by cassiercoleman
Summary: Ling develops romantic feelings for ping gets a little drunk and makes out with Mulan a.k.a. Ping,
1. Linggetsdrunk

**Aurthours Note: This is my first Mulan fanfic i hope that you enjoy this story. i do not own Mulan and/or the characters. This is a Mulan/Ping x Ling fanfic.**

**Description: At camp Ling has romantic feelings for Ping aka Mulan. Ling gets a little bit drunk, and makes out with Mulan/Ping. Mulan also has romantic feelings for Ling but only as Ping. BTW i always right from the characters Point.Of.Viwe and the P.O.V changes alot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 One _too_ many...**

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

I was outside the moonlight shining brightly over everything. I was sitting on log using my left hand to drawing on the ground with a stick, my mind lost deep in thought. ("Ping is so cute.") I thought while using my right hand slowly tapping my chest. I was humming still lost in thought. ("Ping your paler than the moon and eyes bright as stars.") i whispered to myself before i rested my chin on my right hand smiling.

* * *

Shang's P.O.V

I was taking a walk through my camp bored out of my mind until i found Ling. "Hey Ling want a shot of bamboo liquor?" I asked while sitting down on the log and filling up 2 shot glasses with the liquor. "Sure i'll have a shot." Ling answered before reaching for a shot glass. "Do you like it?" i asked while watching Ling take small sips out of the shot glass. "Yes it's really good!" Ling answered after lifting the glass from his lips. "Can i please have another shot of the bamboo liquor?" Ling asked before giving me the empty shot glass. "Sure." i replied back before i refilled the shot glass.

* * *

**_1 Hour Later_**

* * *

Ling's P.O.V

My hair was very messy, my uniform was loose and wrinkled. "Bwahahahahahaha!" i laughed while trying to keep a serious face but failed. "And *hic* what are you *hic* laughing at?" Shang asked me hiccuping between his words. "Why does *hic* Shan Yu have a *hic* hawk for a pet?" i replied back also hiccuping between my words and wiping a tear from my eye. "Maybe he's *hic* too "cool" for *hic* a fringing dog!" Shang said while doing finger quotes in the air with his hands. "Bwahaha *hic* your absolutely *hic* right hahah!" i reasoned while laughing and playfully slapped my left knee.

* * *

_**2 1/2 ****Hours**** Later**_

* * *

Ling's P.O.V

"I'm going to *hic* see what *hic* Ping is up too." i said after standing up and trying my best to keep my balance so i don't fall. I kept on walking drunkenly humming to myself while walking to Ping's tent. ("Now where is Ping's tent?") i thought before scratching my head and looking around.


	2. Chapter2Makingout

**Aurthours Note: This is my first Mulan fanfic i hope that you enjoy this story. i do not own Mulan and/or the characters. This is a Mulan/Ping x Ling fanfic.**

**Description: At camp Ling has romantic feelings for Ping aka Mulan. Ling gets a little bit drunk, and makes out with Mulan/Ping. Mulan also has romantic feelings for Ling but only as Ping. BTW i always right from the characters Point.Of.Viwe and the P.O.V changes alot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ling first make-out!**

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

I was in my uniform laying on my sleeping mat thinking about Ling. ("Ling is so cute, even his elf like ears are so adorable.") I thought while twirling my black bangs.

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

"Hey Ping what *hic* are you doing?" I asked after i barged into Ping's tent and sitting next to him. "Ling you're drunk." Ping said to me while crossing his arms. "And your sexy!" I responded back after pointing at Ping.

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

"You think that I'm sexy?" I asked while I felt my face heat up causing my face to blush a bright pink color. "Of course you're sexy *hic* i always think that *hic* you're the sexiest person ever." Ling aswered while placing his hands on both my shoulder's, while I was still blushing. 

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

"Ping *hic* lets make-out." I said my hands still on his shoulders. "Are you sure that you want us to make-out?" Ping asked before he put his hands on both my shoulders as well. "Yes i'm *hic* sure but i'll blow out *hic* the candle of your lantern so no one can bother us." I responded while hiccuping between my words again.

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

I saw Ling blow out the candle of my lantern and sitting on my sleeping mat. I crawled to him and placed my hands back on his shoulders. "Please tell me if I'm getting to rough?" I asked before biting my bottom lip and taking a deep breath. "Okay i will!" Ling aswered back while giving me a wink. I leaned in a gave Ling a kiss on the lips pulling him closer, Ling did the same.

We kept on kissing until i gently grabbed his wrist and gave Ling little love bites on his neck.

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

It feels really good when i felt Ping giving me love bites on my neck, after a while i gave Ping little love bites on his neck. Then i gently pushed Ping down on his sleeping mat before giving him love bites on his shoulder this time. After a few minutes i let Ping give me love bites on my shoulder. I even took off my top part of my uniform just to see Ping blush again before i started to French-kiss him on the lips and my tongue inside of Ping's mouth.

**Mulan's P.O.V**

I felt Ling's tongue in my mouth. I enjoy this French-kiss, i pulled Ling closer to me as our tongues did a slippery dance i closed my eyes while pulling a blanket over both of us also taking off the top part of my uniform but i left my under shirt on in the process. 

* * *

**_4 Hours later _**

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

("I can't believe that Ling and i made-out for 4 hours straight.") i thought to myself while resting my head on Ling's chest. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggling under the blanket. "Good night my Lingy Bear." I whispered before kissing him on the cheek and resting my head on his chest. "Good night my Gardenia blossom." Ling whispered before wrapping his arms around me as i was falling asleep.


	3. Anewcouple!

**Authors Note: This is my first Mulan fanfic i hope that you enjoy this story. i do not own Mulan and/or the characters. This is a Mulan/Ping x Ling fanfic.**

**Description: At camp Ling has romantic feelings for Ping aka Mulan. Ling gets a little bit drunk, and makes out with Mulan/Ping. Mulan also has romantic feelings for Ling but only as Ping.**

**BTW i always right from the characters Point.Of.Viwe and the P.O.V changes alot.**

**Please comment. Do you like this fanfic so far?**  


* * *

**Chapter 3 Ling's new "boyfriend"!**

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

It was morning and i woke up to see Ling still sound asleep. ("It's really adorable when he's snoring.") i thought to myself while running my hand through his messy hair. "Ling's is really hot when he's shirtless." I whispered to quietly to myself after placing my head on his chest.

* * *

** Ling's P.O.V**

I woke up yawning and stretching my arms. I looked at Ping gently rubbing his back. "Good morning sleepy head." I said after kissing Ping on his forehead and blushing. "Good morning to you too." Ping replied before he lightly tapped my nose. "Ping, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked after rubbing my neck with my left hand.

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

When I heard Ling asking me to be his "boyfriend" I was really happy. "Yes a million times yes!" I answered while throwing my arms around Ling and hugging him. "I'm really glad that you said yes." Ling responded before hugging me back and smiling at me too. 

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

I put my top part of my uniform back on and Ping let me barrow his hair brush. Ping also put his top part of his uniform on too. "Let's go have breakfast, we can spilt a omelet if you want?" I asked before standing up and opening the flap of Ping's tent. "Sure that actually sounds really good." Ping answered while standing up and walking out of the his tent with me. 


	4. Mula,PingandLingflirt

**Authors Note: This is my first Mulan fanfic i hope that you enjoy this story. i do not own Mulan and/or the characters. This is a Mulan/Ping x Ling fanfic.**

**Description: At camp Ling has romantic feelings for Ping aka Mulan. Ling gets a little bit drunk, and makes out with Mulan/Ping. Mulan also has romantic feelings for Ling but only as Ping.**

**BTW i always right from the characters Point.Of.Viwe and the P.O.V changes alot.**

**I forgot to mention that this is a _MATURE_ _18_ LGBTQ Fanfic.**

**This fanfic is NOT FOR CHILDREN!!!!**

**Do you like this fanfic so far? ****Please comment if you want to.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 The flirting begins!**

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

Ping and i walked where everyone else was having there breakfast. "Because were splitting a omelet what do you want in it?" I asked after grabbing two coffee mug's, and looking for a little table to sit at. "I want you to surprise me, but please if you're getting something spicy please ask for mild." Ping answered before sitting down at a table that he found for us to sit at.

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

Ling put the two coffee mugs on the table and then went to get our omelet. "I promise to ask for mild spice in the omelet." Ling said while looking back at me and giving me a flirty smile. I filled up both the coffee mugs and put cream in them while waiting for Ling. A few minutes later i saw Ling walking back two plates, he placed a plate in front of where i was sitting and placed the second plate where he going to sit. "I asked if the cook didn't put meat in the omelet, because i'm a vegetarian." Ling replied before taking a bit of the omelet. "That's okay with me, I'm also a vegetarian." I responded back while pointing to myself.

* * *

**

_After Mulan/Ping and Ling eat breakfast_

**

* * *

Mulan's P.O.V  


"Ling your cuter than a panda bear!" i said as i held his hand in mine. "No your cuter than a panda bear Ping!" Ling replied before gently lifting my chin so my dark brown eyes meet Ling's bright blue eyes. "No you are!" I replied back before i lightly tapped Ling on his nose. "You win this time Lingy!" I said before hugging Ling and smiling at him.

* * *

Ling's P.O.V

Ping was hugging and looking at me with a very flirty smile. I felt Ping's lips on mine i kissed him back while holding his hand again. "You're a good kisser Ping." I said still holding Ping's hand and seeing him blush, which made me blush as well.


	5. Yao make fun of Ling and MulanPing

**Authors Note: This is my first Mulan fanfic i hope that you enjoy this story. i do not own Mulan and/or the characters. This is a Mulan/Ping x Ling fanfic.**

**Description: At camp Ling has romantic feelings for Ping aka Mulan. Ling gets a little bit drunk, and makes out with Mulan/Ping. Mulan also has romantic feelings for Ling but only as Ping.**

**BTW i always right from the characters Point.Of.Viwe and the P.O.V changes alot.**

**I forgot to mention that this is a _MATURE_ _18_** **fanfiction!**

**Fanfic has ****LGBTQ in it. **

**_THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR CHILDREN!!!!_**

**Do you like this fanfic so far? **

**Please leave a review if you want to.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Y****ao finds out and others laugh except for one!!!**

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

Ping and i we're still flirting with each other. "Hey Ping want to go for a romantic swim at the lake tonight?" I asked before looked at my boyfriend with a flirty smile. "Sure...but please don't swim under the water." Ping replied back before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

**Yao's P.O.V**

I was walking through the camp looking for Ling so we can have a sparring contest. After almost 45 minutes of looking i finally found Ling kissing Ping!.. "Hahaha Ling is gay!" I yelled before laughing and pointing at both the boys.

* * *

**Ling's P.O.V**

I looked to see who was laughing and it was Yao. "Stop laughing, and i'm BI not gay!" I replied to Yao before i gave him a serious grin on my face. When i said while Yao continued to laugh and point at us, I looked at Ping while tears ran down his face. "Ping i'll be right back." I said as i walked to Yao, I grabbed him by his top part of his uniform and punched him giving him a black eye.

* * *

_**15 Minutes later** _

* * *

**Mulan's P.O.V**

I saw Ling walking back to me and putting his hands on my shoulders pulling me in for a hug. "The next time if anyone makes fun at our relationship and/or you, just get me so i can beat them up." Ling said after gently rubbing my back and drying my tears. "Thanks Ling." i answered while continuing to hug my boyfriend before smiling. I started to hear laughter and name-calling before looking around to see other's point at us. "Stop laughing and name-calling stop." i said while covering my ears with both my hands and wanting to cry again.

* * *

**Shang's P.O.V**

I was walkng through my camp until i saw Ling and Ping. ("What's that laughing all about?") i thought to myself before walking in the direction of where Ling and Ping are. "What's going on over here?" i asked after crossing my arms. No response so i asked again. "I said what's going on over here?" i asked a second time while cocking my eyebrow. "Yao made fun of us all beacuse that Ping is my boyfriend." Ling answered while holding Ping's hand with his own. "I think that it's pretty neat that you and Ping are a couple." i said before giving a smile at both Ling and Ping. "Now you two lovebirds go have fun, while i have a little talk with Yao." i said before waving my hand in the air as if i was shooing a fly away. "Thanks Shang!" Ling said before him and Ping walked away.


End file.
